Age of Strife 2: Episode 19
Recap Thursday, 13th April, 56 AoS Waadsworth in the Thorne Family Estate. At the end of breakfast a servant tells the family that there are Wyatt guardsmen from Darbloom are at the door. Luther & Arthur goes to the front door and sees a town guard with 3 Wyatt guards. The guard explains that he told the Wyatts about the story Luther told him yesterday. Luther invites them all into a drawing room. He tells the story he was on the way to Lake Lorun when he saw lights coming form the cemetery. Luther went to investigate when he was stabbed by the thief there during a fight. Luther realised he was poisoned so rushed back to Waadsworth. The Wyatt Guards pick holes in the story, like why didn't Luther go to the Wyatt Keep in Darbloom, and where in the cemetery the fight took place, and the time of night he was travelling in the outdoors, and that the thief was alone without animals. The Wyatt Guards ask to inspect Luther's Horse for evidence, with the guard Joseph being an expert. The horse is being kept at the nearby Inn. Luther starts to embellish the story, saying he was confronted by the man, while Luther was sleeping, then Arthur had to fight someone off. Arthur says 2 men in leather on horse attacked him, and he had to kill them. After the guards leave, Luther heads to his room and hides all the loot from the crypt under a loose floorboard. Out of Luther's window, he can see there are a lot more than just the 2 Wyatt Guards, but many more people. Arthur talks with Luther about the terrible cover story. Luther thinks the story is good however. Arthur goes talk with his brother, Kel Reginald in the training room. Arthur warns Kel Reginald about what Luther has done. Kel Reginald advises Arthur not to turn Luther in, but to be careful. Luther sees outside Sheriff Bruce along with his and Arthur's horses, there are six Wyatt Guards outside as well as some Town Guard. The march into the Thorne Estate and there is a knock on the door. A servant answers the door and then calls out for Luther and Arthur. Luther hides some lockpicks up his arse before heading down to meet the law. Sheriff Bruce reluctantly arrests Luther and Arthur for Grave-robbing and Murder. Arthur surrenders outright. Luther surrenders after some arguing. They are marched to Thornwatch Keep and put in the high security jail. They wait half an hour before Sherif Bruce returns and takes the pair of them out of the jail and into the Main Hall. The room has been set up into a Courtroom. Countress Lorwind is on her throne and starts the proceedings. Luther again repeats his cover story as his defence. Arthur is then asked for his testimony my the Countress Lorwind. Arthur corroborates Luther's story. Kel Darwin, head of the Wyatt Family Guards, represents the Wyatt's interests. She outlines the case and evidence against Luther and Arthur, including the prints in he show that showed that they entered the cemetery from the south of town, they're trail were the only prints leaving the cemetery. That guard Johnson saw their horses where Wyatt Guards Henry and the other one were slain, and they were all wearing Wyatt Tabards. Arthur admits they were wearing tabard, but claims he didn't recognise the crest. Luther claims the guards attacked first. Kel Darwin then adds the snow prints show they head to the river then to Waadsworth, which isn't what Luther said. Kel Darwin says her Wyatt guards then followed the prints and went back to Waadsworth, where the gate guards told them about the story Luther had told them. Countess Lorwind also pokes holes in the story, especially that Arthur didn't recognise the Wyatt Crest, and the claim the Wyatt Scouts attacked first. Countess Lorwind finds them both guilty. Given Luther's heroic actions in the past, his sentence is reduced to a few years in the dungeon, if Luther returns the stolen treasure. Luther however still claims innocence. Countess Lorwind sentences Arthur to death for killing the 2 Wyatt Guards. Arthur and Luther are taken back to the dungeon. Arthur glares at Luther all the way back. When alone in their cell, Luther pulls the lockpicks out of his arse and try to pick the lock to the cell door, but he fails. Saturday, 15th April, 56 AoS The people who search the Thorne Estate are unable to find the stolen Wyatt treasure. The Captain of the Guard, with other guards, enters the jail and goes to Arthur & Luther's cell. The Captain of the Guard is there to collect Arthur. Arthur asks by Death by Combat. The Captain of the Guard says he can respect that choice, and gives Arthur a sword. Arthur and the Captain of the Guard fight, but Arthur is slain in a single round of combat. Luther stays in jail for several years. Post Episode The Thorne Family go broke and lose their estate. In May, work begins on the city wall. In June, there is bad weather that slows down construction. In August another giant comes past, and it is up to the heroes to convince the giant not to attack the wall again. With no PCs around, it is up to the town to get rid of the giant, which they manage to do with a 30% chance. November has some bad weather that slows down construction, more money is required to pay the workers. In December the City Wall is finished. However a civil war between the East Duchy and the West Duchy breaks out, so the plans to drain the swamp are put on hold. Post-Show Spoilers The books from the Light House were Spellbooks. Luther would have eventually learned to cast magic as he killed up his "Read Languages" skill. Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes